This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Division of Kidney, Urologic, and Hematologic Diseases (DKUHD) of the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK), in collaboration with the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS), the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) and the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI) funded a cooperative agreement including two Clinical Coordinating Centers and a Data Coordinating Center to conduct a prospective epidemiological study of children with chronic kidney disease (CKD). Primary goals are to determine (1) the risk factors for decline in renal function;(2) the incidence of, and risk factors for, impaired neurocognitive development;(3) the prevalence of risk factors for cardiovascular disease;and (4) the long-term effects of growth failure and its treatment. The primary outcome is the rate of decline in GFR;a secondary outcome is time-to-ESRD, defined by transplantation, dialysis, or a 50% decline in GFR.